Chaos in Tokyo
by ravenstarx
Summary: Four best friends are on vacation in Tokyo,Japan and things get a little crazy when the girls meet the Sohmas. Lies, sex, parties, and love entwined them all in this crazy story. HatoriOX, ShigureOX More later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this my third fanfic and i hope you'll enjoy it. ****This story is about 4 best friends going to Japan for the summer and the the way they meet the Sohmas and Tohru. It's a funny chaotic story and i don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

**Chapter One: Are You For Real?**

"**Deja!" **a girl shouted through the hallway during sixth period lunch. Her hair dark brown hair was sticking all over her head in a mess and it got green paint in it too.

"What the hell happen to you?" another girl asked behind the loud mouth girl.

"There's no time to explain, Tara, where is Deja?"

"In the cafeteria maxing out. What so important you have to tell her and not me?" Tara asked in a convincing hurting tone. The loud mouth girl was stupid, but not that stupid to know that Tara doesn't care less was she says.

"I was going to tell you in 7th period, but now that you're here give your ear." As the loud mouth girl whispered her little secret to her friend, Tara mouth dropped opened slightly.

"Are you for real Maki?" Tara said with an exciting expression on her face. "So that explains your hair."

Maki nodded her head, "It going to take some time to get this paint out, but it's worth it. I better hurry and tell Deja the exciting news and you go tell Leo."

"Okay, let's do this," Tara and Maki their little "Hands In" team work and went their separate ways.

Deja Stiffens was sitting in the cafeteria enjoying her cheese pizza, chocolate milk, and banana until she heard some shouting her name. _Well so much for peaceful eating, _she thought as she saw Maki walking toward her with a look of good news.

"What happen to your hair? A new look?"

"No time for jokes I just won four travel tickets to Tokyo, Japan," Maki said pulling out the tickets from her pocket. Deja's face turn from annoyed to 'repeat that please'.

"You're serious?" She asked taking the yellow black striped tickets from her friend's hand. _Oh my God! I actually feeling tickets to Japan in my hands. _Ever since fifth grade Deja always dream of going to Japan visiting all the cool sites, shop at the most popular stores, read manga in Japanese and flirt with the cutest Asian dudes.

"These aren't fake, are they?"

"No they're real."

"Awsome." _Deja sound so lame when she gets excited, _Maki thought as sweat dropped from her forehead. _But it's worth it because this will be the best summer vacation ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i finished chapter 2 of Chaos in Tokyo and hope you enjoy this chapter and ask for more. This chapter is longer than the first, but simple (I think). Anyway I don't own Fruits basket, but i do own Deja, Maki, Tara, and Leo. So again please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap," Deja kept repeating as the plan lift through the air. Maki was sitting next to her while her other two bffs, Tara and Leo, was sitting in front of them.

"I almost forgot that you're afraid of heights," Maki said as she watched her nervous friend closed all the windows that she could see out of.

"Hey, I was enjoying the view," Tara shouted. She was wearing sky blue color rimmed sunglasses that match her blue sleeveless blouse, and had a pair of black shorts on. Her long brown hair was tied in a braided pony tail that make her look sexy and intimidating.

"How can you enjoy the view with your shades on. Man, I feel like a cocktail right now," Leo said as she press a button for assistance. Leo was a tall girl with a frame of a model (the healthy one of course), she wore the same sunglasses as Tara, but they were light green that matched her army printed short sleeve shirt. And her skinny jeans are black and ripped at the knees of a rock style. Her light brown hair was a little pass her shoulders loose with a green hair band.

Deja wore yellow color rimmed sunglasses that matched her tank top with a black mini skirt that show her long sexy legs. Her black hair was shoulder length and wavy that make her beautiful and glamorous (in her geeky way that is). Deja was playing her new game Tekken 6 on her PSP while listen to music on her iPod that Leo gave her for her birthday.

Maki was texting to her younger brother with her new touch phone while her pink color rimmed shades was cropped upon her head. She wore a pink long sleeve tank top with black cargo pants, her dirty blond her was short like a boy's Do and with her bright brown eyes, she looked cute with a little punk attitude.

After about several hours the plane landed at the airport and Maki and her friends were tired and lack of balance by sitting for several hours. Inside the airport the girls got their stuff and waited for their limo that Leo rented for the summer. It was around eight or nine o'clock at night, but the airport was still crowded.

"Boy I can't wait to hit the hay and get my party on tomorrow," Leo yawned tiredly that made the others do the same.

"I hoped the limo comes soon be-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Deja, Deja, girl wake up," Tara commanded as some people stared at them. Thankfully after a few minutes a long white limo rode up and the girls grabbed their stuff and dragged Deja toward the limo. Inside they fell into a peaceful and cozy sleep as they drove off.

---

It was 6:30 in the morning and Shigure was up early which is unusual and was humming his favorite tune in a cheery tone, 'Young beautiful high school girls,young beautiful high school.' Last night when Shigure was finishing up his work on a story his attention was suddenly turned to a white limo that was parked by he house next door. _Who could that be with that fancy limo. _He opened the door wider to get a better look; four young beautiful passengers stepped out of the car and quietly enter the house. This put a large, sinful, happy grin on his face and immediately called up Hatori to tell him what he saw like a teenage girl telling her girlfriend about the hot guy next door.

"You up early today," asked a orange haired teen who just came back from his morning jog, "Why you're smiling like that? Stop it, it's creepy."

"Kyo guess what, we have new neighbors across the street," Shigure said excitedly.

"New neighbors? We don't have an open street near by," Kyo explained in confusion. "This house is in the middle of a forest."

"True, but this is fanfic so it really doesn't matter."

"Whatever. So why are you so excited about new neighbors?"

"Oh you'll find out soon when I invite them to dinner to night."

"Not one of your stupid schemes again?" Kyo asked as he looked at his older cousin sideways.

Suddenly Shigure smile dropped that turned into a frown. "Why does everything I do or say have to be something bad?"

Kyo rolled his eyes as he ignore Shigure question and went up stairs to take a shower. After a few hours has passed everyone was up for their first day of summer except for Kyo who went back to bed. Tohru was doing the dishing after they ate and Yuki was in the dining room watching TV.

"Honda-san, have you seen Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"No, maybe he's still asleep."

"I already check his room, but he was there."

"Hmm..." Suddenly a knock came at the door and Yuki got up to answer it, but out of nowhere Shigure beat him to it. At the door Hatori came inside with a expression annoyance.

"Finally, what took you so long," Shigure said.

"You call me just ten minutes ago, you still got more time," Hatori said.

"Morning Hatori-san, why the surprise visit?" Yuki asked. Hatori nod his head toward Shigure who was seem to be in a hurry.

"He called my house late last night talking about four beautiful angels moved next door." Yuki turned and glared at his perverted cousin who now grabbing Hatori by the the collar and went out the door.

---

The girls' summer house was empty except for suit cases, furniture, a flat screen TV, and Deja herself; she in the living room reading a book while her friends went to buy groceries. Last night as they arrived at Leo's family summer home, they found out with rumbling stomachs that the refrigerator was completely empty. _Thank God we brought along snacks or I'll die from starvation,_ Deja thought. As read on she got so into the book that she didn't here the door bell ring three times. But on the fourth ring Deja slide across the room to the door and opened it. To her surprise she didn't find her friends facing her with anger, but two hot guy that ten or nine years older than her.

"O-oh, may I help you," Deja stammered shyly. Her heart was starting to pound faster than it suppose to as she saw one of them smiled at her with seductive eyes. _This is not happening to me? Am I in heaven?_

"Hello there, my name is Shigure Sohma and this is my cousin and good friend Hatori," the man with the seductive eyes greeted. Other other man was standing a few inches behind Shigure with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hi my name is Deja Stiffens, nice to meet you."

"Did you just moved here yesterday?" Shigure asked, Hatori rolled his eyes at his question.

"No, my friends and I are on vacation."

"Really, where you're from?"

"The United States," Deja said as she noticed that she was speaking Japanese fluently. _All that study actually paid off, sweet. _

"Oh wow, I wouldn't have guess that you were from over seas. Your Japanese is really good," Shigure said with a friendly smile. Deja face turned a little pink even though you can't tell with her dark skin.

"Thank you."

"Shigure will you get on with it, I have an appointment with a patient in the next hour," Hatori interrupted.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy, excuse me Deja how would you and your friends like to come over to my place for dinner?" Shigure asked.

"That would be wonderful. I'll tell my friends when they come back," Deja said with a smile.

_She got such a pretty smile, _Shigure thought. "Great, I live across the street over there by those woods. It's easy to find."

"Okay thanks for the invitation." Shigure bow politely and left with Hatori right behind him.

"Really Shi-san you should be ashame of yourself," he said.

"For what?"

"For luring in underage girls. And not going to this dinner you invited those girls to," hatori said as he checked his watch.

"Why not?" Shigure asked with a pout. Hatori ignored him.

"I don't want to end up in jail. Well I need to get going, see you later." At that Hatori went over to his car and drove off leaving Shigure with a sly smile on his face.

_Oh Ha-san, you'll be coming one way or another._

* * *

**Robin:** Holy sugar puppies Batman, Shigure is up to something sneaky again.

**Batman: **Calm down Robin, no mater what will stop him and his evil scheme. Robin let's g-

**Me: **Hey guys, this is my fanfic, what the hell you'redoing here.

**Robin+Batman: **We were bored so we came here to play.

**Me: **Whatever, just don't mess with my fanfic and stay out the way.

**R+B: **Thank you!!

**Sorry for that folks well see you in chapter Three. Please reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys been awhile hasn't it. But the wait is finally over Chapter 3 is here. **

**I don't own Fruits Basket in anyway, but I wish. So now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dinner At The Sohmas**

"I can't believe you will do something like this without thinking," Leo said crossing the street to the Sohma's house. "You don't even know this guy, what if he's a pervert then what now?" Leo, Maki, Tara, and Deja neared the Sohma's house and was getting ready to knock until Leo flung herself at Deja who was already prepare with a bat. Leo trying to kick some sense into Deja blocked it with her bat , then swung at Leo, but missed.

"Both of stop, we're not back in America, we might get arrested for making noise on someone else

property," Maki Shouted.

"Same for America dummy," Tara said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really, I never notice that." While still fighting, Deja trip over a rock falling backwards bringing Leo down with her, she bumped her head hard against the door. And that's when a blue eyed navy haired boy opened the door and found four girls with wide eyes.

_Hotty, yummy in my tummy, _Maki thought.

_Is that a boy or a girl, _Tara thought.

_He doesn't look like a pervert, _Leo thought.

"Oh you must be our guests Shigure invited for dinner, please come in," the blue eyed boy said as he look from one girl to the next. At the last one, she was on the floor knockout. "Um, is she alright?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," Tara said as she dragged Deja inside the house by her feet.

"I want to know what kind of person is this Shigure guy is," Leo demanded as she glared at the boy. "By the way what's your name?"

"Yuki," the boy answered. _Okay attitude problem, seriously do she have to be so bossy. _He sigh and led the girls to the living/dinning room. At the table sat an orange haired, angry, hot looking guy and a brown haired girl who was setting the table. She suddenly saw the guests and happily introduce herself.

"Hello there, my name is Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet."

"My name is Maki and it's very nice to meet you too. These are my friends Leo, Tara, and the one passed out is Deja."

"Oh, will she be alright," Tohru cried. The three girls gave her a reassuring nod and sat themselves down at the table. "Oh, so rude of me, this is my good friend Kyo." Tohru pointed to the orange haired boy who was watching TV.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Hi to you too," Tara said getting a little irritated. Kyo turned away from the TV and took a first look at the girls. "Who said that?" At that moment Kyo and Tara glare at each other until Shigure walked in from the kitchen with a pot in his hands.

"Excuse me, Tohru can I get a hand here," he asked as he set a big pot down on the table. As he did so he notice the girls and his face lit up. "Oh hello there, you came. Well, welcome to my humble home, I'm Shigure Sohma.

"Hi my name's Maki.

"Tara sister of Terror." She was still glaring at Kyo who was getting red in the face with anger.

"I don't care who your sister is," Kyo shouted back.

"What an idiot," Yuki said as he walked by.

"Shut up you damn rat." They both bickered back and forth as Leo went up to Shigure with a serious look on her face.

"My name is Leo and I believe you must be Shigure."

"Yes, nice to meet you. Where's Deja?"

"Ow, that going to leave a mark," Deja groaned. She was laying on the floor and found herself drooling. When she saw Shigure she wiped away the drool and got up quickly. "Hi Shigure."

"Hi." They both stared at each other without noticing everyone was looking at them.

"Okay weird," Kyo said. Can we eat now?" He broke the spell on Shigure and Deja and they looked away from each other hiding their red beet faces.

"Of course, we just have to wait for one more person," Shigure said as he sat down at the table and beckoned Deja to sit next to him. As everyone was settling down a knock came at the door. "Yuki will you get that?"

Yuki sigh with grief and went to open the door; a moment later Yuki came back to the dinning room with Hatori right behind him.

"Haa-san, you made it in time. And you said you wouldn't come," Shigure said as got up to greet him. "What a surprise?"

"You want to know what more surprising; that you lied to me about an emergency to get me over here," Hatori growled.

"Aw, come on what's wrong with having some fun with your best friend?" Shigure pouted.

"I don't want to end up in jail and another thing what if they found out about the Zodiac curse," Hatori whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be very careful."

"Hearing you say that I just know something bad is going to happen." At that said a sudden explosion came from the kitchen. Smoke was everywhere and Tohru went into a crazy panic; at first the Sohmas (plus Tohru) thought one of the girls accidentally hugged Kyo or Yuki. Then the smoke detector beeped loudly making them relax a little.

"What the hell happened?" Kyo coughed as he tried to move away from the smoke, but bumped into someone. That when the Sohmas start panicking again because another explosion erupt and this time the smoke was an orange color.

"What the hell is going on? Who bumped into me without saying their sorry?" Tara screamed in raged.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Leo said in anger as someone bumped into her and another explosion came with blue smoke.

_I just knew this was going to happen,_ Yuki sighed as he try to sneak away.

"Oops," Shigure finally shouted through the commotion. "I forgot that I left two pies in the oven."

_**Idiot!**_ Hatori thought he and Shigure try their best to reach the kitchen without bumping into anyone. And luckily they both made it into the kitchen and turned off the oven. As Shigure took out his pies the smoke suddenly clear up, but Shigure was sad that his pies didn't make it to the end. They look like rats shit all over it cover in fruit smells.

Finally able to see Deja looked around to find Kyo and Yuki missing. "Hey Tara, where did Kyo go?" All Tara gave was a shrug not caring much for the orange hair boy. "What about you Leo, did you seen Yuki?"

"I don't care where that boy went. It's his house and if I find out that they did this as a prank I'm going to shred them to pieces," Leo answered.

"Me and you both sista," Tara chimed.

"But that not very nice; Kyo and Yuki are really nice people. They would never do anything mean like a prank," Tohru said defensively. Leo and Tara both glared at her making Tohru feeling very nervous.

"Oh guys leave her alone," Maki said standing by Tohru. "Anyway it's Shigure's fault for burning up his pies.

"And they **were** good pies too," Shigure moped loudly from the kitchen.

"Then why they left without their clothes?" Tara said in disgust as she tossed Kyo pants away from her.

"Well, look at the time. It's really late, so I think you better get on home," Shigure said as he gently push the girls out the door. Then he took Deja's hand and kissed it, giving her a arouse shiver down back. Deja bit her bottom lip into satisfaction making Shigure heart pump with excitement. They were getting ready to kiss, but Hatori pulled him inside, told them goodnight, and slam the door in their faces.

"Well that was rude and the most terrible dinner party I ever been to," Leo said angrily as she headed across the street to their summer home.

"You said it," Tara agreed

"I thought it was nice," Maki said as she dragged Deja along who was still in a daze.

Both Tara and Leo gave Maki a glare, "I know for one thing. I am never associating with them again.

* * *

**Please review I really want to know what you think and see you next time.**

**Yuki: Should we tell them a little preview for the next chapter?**

**Me: No! You dont't want to ruin the surprise. **

**(Suddenly crashing and yelling approaching)**

**Kyo: What the hell is this!**

**Me: Oh that's the preview for the next chapter. Got a problem with it.**

**Kyo: Yes! I am not having sex with that damn rat!**

**Yuki: WHAT!**

**ME: See Ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone! Been awhile huh, well don't worry your little hearts no longer. Chapter four has arrived and I hope you enjoy with your heart content.**

** It's longer than all the other chapters so far, so farther a due enjoy. I do not own Fruits Basket. **

* * *

**Chapter four: A Nice Day at the Beach, so we meet Again**

It was nine o'clock in the morning when Maki awoke from a strange dream that kept her awake most of the night. She was butt naked and sweating like she just came from jogging around the whole city; she went into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal not caring to put on some clothes. After about a moment or two Tara enter the kitchen and stop to see her stupid friend naked in the kitchen eating Froot Loops. She made a face when little drips of milk slide down her chin onto her chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Put on some damn clothes you look disgusting," Tara yelled with anger.

"But it's too hot," Maki complained.

"Then take a cool shower before placing your nasty butt in a chair. Now we have to burn it."

"What the hell is this entire racket down here?" Leo shouted as she enters the kitchen in her light pale green pajamas pants and black athlete bar. "What are you **not** wearing?"

"What **are** you wearing? Don't you feel hot in those pants you got on?" Maki said as she pours herself some more cereal.

"For your information these pajamas are custom made, so they cool in the summer and warm in the winter."

"How does your family find people who can make the impossible?" Tara asked with awe.

"By researching and blackmail," Leo answered with a smile.

_Okay, scary,_ Maki and Tare thought.

Suddenly a crash came tumbling down the stairs and there enter Deja with her amazing and dramatic entrance. Her three best friends shook the heads with looks of shame toward their clumsy friend. _Ow, that really hurt. Never day dream while you're half sleep._

"Good morning everyone isn't a nice day today," Deja said in a cheery goofy tone.

"No," Maki said. "It's too hot."

"Don't care, why so cheery?" Tara asked.

"She's love struck that's why," Leo said in disgust. "I can't believe you still thinking about that guy. It's over with between you two. You're not going to see him again," Leo said.

"Who are you my mother? And anyway our relationship just began."

"What the hell do you mean relationship? You just met the guy yesterday."

Leo was getting very irritated and a headache was blossoming through her skull. She can't deal with Deja like she can with Maki and her brother Peru. She sighs for surrender and went back up stairs and came back down real quick. This time she was in a light green bikini carrying a beach towel and a huge bag filled with beach supplies.

"What's all that for?" Tara asked as she munches away her cereal.

"I'm not going to let last night ruin my summer vacation fun. We are going to the beach!"

Leo was posing like a statue like she found a great expedition or something. Maki jump up and down with excitement which her friends did not enjoy seeing. She then ran up stairs to find her bathing suit.

"I was serious about burning the chair," Tara said with a blunt expression on her face.

The local beach which was about five miles from the girl's house was pretty crowded with young teens and crazy people. And what I mean about crazy people is that the Prince Yuki club members were at a good distance admiring Yuki Sohma half naked body.

"Oh Yuki, your skin glow like the night sky filled with star," Motoko Minagawa whispered to herself.

Minami Kinoshita and Mio Yamagisha were on either side of their senpai and leader of the Prince Yuki club. They all were looking through binoculars enjoying the sight when they saw a girl with short dirty blond hair in a pink tomboyish bathing suit walked up to Yuki.

"Wh- who is that girl? I never saw her around here before," Minami said angrily. "Who does she think she is?"

The girl with Yuki was no other than Maki who arrived at the beach just ten minutes ago. She spotted Yuki and another boy with black and white hair.

"Hey there, remember me?" Maki said with a cute smile.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about last night," Yuki said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey Yuki aren't you going to introduce me?" said the boy with the black and white hair as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders.

"Oh right, Maki this is my cousin Haru. Haru this is Maki one of the girls who Shigure invited last night for dinner."

"Nice to meet you," Haru said with a little bow. "You're really cute, but it's too bad since I'm already taken." At that Haru gave Yuki and warm and seductive hug which made Maki blush and dripping blood from her nose.

"That's hot," she finally said.

"No we are not a couple and he just joking around," Yuki said sternly as an angry mark pop up on his head. "We both like girls."

"Oh… that remind me of my strange dream I had last night," she said out loud.

"What kind of strange dream?" Haru asked.

"Well it's about my friends Leo and Tara. They were too close like they were about to kiss and I think I heard moaning. Arg gross, I just picture my friends in a Yuri moment."

"That must be nice," Haru said blunt.

"Maybe your strange dream means something. Are they together?" Yuki asked curiously.

"No they like dick."

_Girls shouldn't talk like that, _Yuki thought with a sweat drop. A sudden shiver went down his spine like someone was watching him then he spotted Motoko peaking behind a beach chair not too far from where he standing. "Minagawa senpai what are you doing over there?"

Motoko jolted up from her hiding spot and nervously walked over to Yuki, Haru and Maki. She gave Maki a nasty glare before she turned her attention onto Yuki and Haru with an innocent and beautiful smile.

"Hi Yuki-kun, it's a surprise to see you here. How your summer so far?" she asked sweetly.

"It's going good. Oh this is Maki, Maki this is Motoko Minagawa senpai. She goes to our school."

"Nice to meet you," Maki said with sweet sarcasm.

"We should be going. Tohru is probably waiting for us with Kisa and Hiro." They started to walk off, but Yuki stopped and told Maki, "Come over my house later on, I got a book about dreams that might explain about your strange dream."

"Cool I'll see you then," Maki shouted as they left.

Motoko was shocked with rage with her mouth gap open. _How dare she take advantage of my precious Yuki,_ she said inside her head. "What Yuki is to you?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, we just met yesterday. Jeez jealous much do ya."

"Shut up, if you want to know Yuki is mine and you better back off," Motoko warned.

"You seem more like a stalker to me," Maki said as she dug a buggy out her nose. "If I was him I would put a restraining order against you. Oh well bye."

At that Motoko fell to pieces at Maki cold hearted words and knowing that she have another enemy she must crush.

Over on the other side of the beach Deja, Tara, and Leo spotted Shigure and Kyo which they were not too happy about farther from the ocean. But Deja happily skipped her way toward Shigure in her bright yellow one piece swimsuit. Her little skirt swishes in the wind making all the guys turn their heads.

"Hi Shigure," she squealed. "Love the dinner party last night."

"What dinner party? It was more of a stinker than a party," Kyo said in annoyance.

Out of nowhere Shigure threw a book at Kyo head giving him a huge read bump. "Don't mind him he always grumpy. I had a great time too, but sorry you have to leave so soon."

While Kyo was mumbling threats under his breath with rage Leo and Tara look at him with a pissed off expression and shouted, "You're the one who kicked us out!"

"I didn't kick you out it was more of a push," Shigure corrected.

"Same thing," Tara said.

"And your friend got the nerve to slam the door in our face which is very rude," Leo confirmed.

Shigure gave a little chuckle, "Don't take it personally he'll do that to anyone when something goes wrong."

"Goes wrong like what?"

Thank God from the heavens above Shigure suddenly spotted Yuki, Haru, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro coming their way. "Oh looks who here," he said waving toward them.

_Did he just dodge my question?_ Leo wandered. Yuki made eye contact with Leo and paused a few seconds. _Oh no not the bossy chick. I should have guess she be here too after meeting Maki._

"Yuki introduce us," Haru commanded which made Yuki sigh from hassle.

Everyone this Tara, Deja, and Leo," he said as he pointed to each girl. "They had dinner with us last night. Ladies, these our my cousins Haru, Kisa, and Hiro"

Everyone bow with greeting and respect to each other, then Leo said that she was impress that a Yuki remember their names just after meeting them last night.

"Most guys usually forget girls' names or get mix up with another girl's name."

"So you're saying most guys our idiots or players," Yuki comprehend.

"Yes."

Yuki rolled his eyes and settle down next to Tohru who was trying to make a sand castle with Kisa. Leo focuses her attention to his eyes and felt a lonely soul crying out for l-

"Leo," Tara said for the third time. Leo came back to reality and notice that everyone was watching her especially Yuki who was looking straight at her.

"Huh? What is it?" she rambled trying to prevent herself from turning beet red.

"Do you know where Maki went off too?"

"Didn't she say that she say Yuki and went to say hi," Deja said.

All heads turned to Yuki who was now being glared by Leo. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ He told them he saw her last by the juice bar. Tara and Leo was leaving calling for Deja to come on, but she was busy cuddling with Shigure.

"How old is that guy anyway? Deja only seventeen," Leo said as she kept looking back at the group.

"And a virgin," Tara added. They walk until they finally reach the juice bar finding Maki drinking a nice cool drink. She was also spinning around in her chair and notices her friends coming her way.

"Hey guys," she greeted cheerfully.

"Don't 'hey guys' us," Tara said with an angry mark on her forehead. "We were looking all over for you."

"Not really," Leo said.

"Instead of finding you we encounter those Sohmas guys again with extras."

"The guy name Haru was kind of hot, and Kisa and Hiro look adorable."

"What the hell are you spurting about?" Tara asked.

"I was just being honest with her." Leo took a seat next to Maki and ordered a lemon lime soda and a large hot chili cheese nacho.

"Mm-mm. Can I have some?" Maki and Tara said in union.

"I feel really hungry all of a sudden so no." Leo happily munches on her nachos while Maki and Leo steam with regret for not bringing enough money.

Forty-five minutes has past and Maki was now holding a surf board she borrows from a guy who was trance by her cuteness. She swam farther into the water waiting for a wave to form. Leo and Tara went back to where the Sohmas were and together they watched Maki getting ready to do her thing.

"Shigure how is that underage girl snuggling you without you transforming," Hatori asked in total shock suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Everyone turn their heads except Leo and Tara and Deja was too busy in her own little world hear. The Sohmas teens and kids were shock and were all thinking the same thing. _Has the curse been broken?_ But all Shigure did was laugh like he was telling a bad joke.

"Hatori how come you came to the beach in your work suit," he asked playfully.

"Don't try to change the subject you jellyfish," Hatori said.

Yeah, I didn't realize it until now," Kyo said.

"Like a stupid cat like you would realize anything," Yuki said.

"Shut up you damn rat you didn't notice anything strange either."

"Whatever."

"It's not what you think. I went to a potion store before the dinner party and found something that won't change me into my zodiac animal form for one day."

"Potion store? What the hell kind of place like that come from?" Hatori asked puzzled.

"I didn't know about it until the author mention it," Shigure said. "So what brings you here on this lovely fine day?"

"I spotted that girl over there." Hatori nodded toward the direction where Maki was ready to surf a wave that was becoming bigger and bigger. "I wanted to apologize to her and her friends for my behavior last night."

"Aww, that so sweet of you," Deja interrupted with sweet smile on her face. "Apology accepted.

"Uh, thank you." _That came out of nowhere._

"Hey Leo, do you think we should accept his apology?" Tara asked.

"I guess so," Leo said. "I bet he was going over to the pervert house to ask for our address."

"Hey!"

"But instead he spotted Maki in a bathing suit and came here in a heartbeat." Leo and Tara started laughing real hard. Shigure snickered to himself and notice Hatori with a few angry marks on his face and a hint of red.

"Well you got your apology, I'm leaving you fools alone now," Hatori said firmly.

"Uh oh, is he mad," Leo said. "Hatori we'll tell Maki you came by." At that moment Leo notice that Yuki was looking at her with a small friendly smile. She turn her head the other way trying not to turn red and feverish. _Stupid heart stop pounding. _Hatori walked off without looking back; when he was in his car he glance toward the direction Maki was in. She was out of the water dripping wet and running over to her friends. _This is stupid. Why am I feeling this way?_ With one last glance at Maki he drove off to work.

* * *

**Please review I'll be working on Chapter five and hope it be posted soon. **

**Now it seem to get interesting Deja and Shigure hit it off when they first met. Now there's Leo and Yuki and it seem like Hatori might have feelings for Maki. What about Tara? Will she end up alone? **

**Find out in chapter five!**


End file.
